Remember
by Ceredith
Summary: After a deathly akuma attack, Chat Noir is stricken and cannot remember anything except distant memories from his childhood. Through the process of Ladybug/Marinette, Alya, and Nino helping to refresh his memory, new events happen...and a new love sparks.


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm clock was labeled with 8:00 AM on it. Marinette's alarm had been going off for more than 2 hours.

"Marinette, wake up! You're going to be late for school for the third time in a row!" The red kwami exclaimed as she slapped Marinette's face with her tiny hands.

"Ugh…not again," the bluenette groggily said as she lazily slapped the alarm clock so it would stop its annoying beeping.

She had been studying for finals since Monday night, and had stayed up until 4:00 AM since she had procrastinated. Finals were already next week, and akuma attacks didn't help either; they tired her out already. Patrol didn't assist in her studying either since it had taken time out of her study time.

Marinette lazily slumped over to her closet, and didn't make the effort to wear her usual flowered tee and pink capri pants. Instead, she shuffled through her closet and had picked a baggy black sweatshirt with Chat Noir's paw printed on the center. She wore plain gray leggings that reached her ankle with Adidas Superstars. She slung her bag over her head and rushed downstairs to leave the house.

"Good morning Marinette. I see that you are late again," Sabine said with a light chuckle and smile.

"Studying had finally caught up to me, I guess," Marinette responded as her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"It's okay. Just don't push yourself too hard; you already know lack of sleep and stress is bad for your health," Her mother said with a tinge of concern. Marinette nodded.

"Hello Marinette! Care for a croissant?" Tom asked while handing her one on a napkin.

"I'm okay papa. I'm not that hungry," the blue-headed girl said with a sweet smile as she gently pushed her father's hand away.

"Come on Marinette. You need the energy for school and my croissants taste gr-r-r-eat!" Tom said with a wink as he mimicked Tony the Tiger. Marinette rolled her eyes playfully and accepted.

"Bye mom! Bye papa!" the blue-headed girl said as she went exited the front door.

"Bye Marinette! We love you!" Tom and Sabine said in unison as they watched their daughter leave to school.

Marinette speed walked to school, being careful not to trip on the way there. She was able to get to school with 15 minutes left to spare on the clock. As she approached the campus, Marinette was able to spot Alya and Nino chatting on the right side of the staircase. The bluenette took in particular that Alya was a little dressier than her normal everyday outfit. She was wearing a hi-low dress with bohemian print on it. In the front, it reached just above her knees. In the back, it extended to the bottom of her ankles.

Alya looked behind Nino and saw Marinette just arriving. "Hey Marinette!" she waved.

"Hey guys!" Marinette called out to both friends as she waved, "It looks like someone is a little fancier than usual, eh?"

Alya blushed, "Yeah…. uhh, about that."

"What?" Marinette hated the anticipation.

"Nino and I have a date after school."

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOU BOTH!" the bluehead said as she shook Alya, "Why isn't Nino dressed up then?" Nino was wearing his usual blue tee and headphones around his neck.

"A suit isn't comfortable to wear to school all day, y'know. It's in my backpack. I'll change once the final bell rings," Nino responded with a wink.

Coincidence or not, Adrien managed to show up at the same time. The Gorilla managed to come out first and pull out the door. The blonde came out in his usual apparel, and his bodyguard shut the door the second he was out. He walked up the stairs to Alya, Nino, and Marinette.

"Hey guys!" Adrien cheerfully said as he waved.

"Hey! My man!" Nino approached him with a bro hug.

Marinette didn't stay anything. She just stood there staring at him lovingly. Oh so much she wished that they could be together one day. His beautiful body, beautiful face, beautiful blond locks-

"GIRL! Snap out of it! You're lucky Adrien didn't notice," Alya said with a smirk.

Adrien looked over the second he heard Alya say his name, "Did you guys say something about me?"

"Um… haha nope. Nothing about you," Marinette nervously said as her cheeks turned bright red. Adrien nodded and smiled in response.

But man, did he notice something else. Her Chat Noir sweatshirt.

"I see you're a fan of Chat Noir. Your sweatshirt." He smiled deviously.

"Eheh…yeah, I guess." That _look_. She had never seen that _look_ on his face before but it made her blush MAD hard. It was just so _hot_ ….

Shortly after, the bell rang. The squad head on over to class and noticed that their teacher wasn't there. They still took their seats; Alya and Marinette behind Nino and Adrien. They all looked over to the door and noticed a blond, cakey-faced teen entering the classroom.

"Adrikins!" Chloe quickly ran over to Adrien to give him a tight hug. Adrien gently pushed her away.

"Hey Chloe."

"I'm not sure if you seem to notice, but I think this blue-headed troll here took my seat," Chloe said disgusted as she gave a scolding look to Marinette.

"Chloe, I don't appreciate you addressing Marinette in that way," Adrien responded to Chloe in a serious manner.

This caused Marinette to blush MAD hard. Again. Her crush was standing up for her against her bully. Her crush was defending her against _Chloe._

"Now I'd like it if you sat in your _proper_ seat," Adrien pointed, "next to Sabrina."

"Fine. Guess I'm too fancy enough to be sitting in the seat of a troll." She gave a _hmph_ and brattily stomped her way to sit next to Sabrina. In her _proper_ seat.

Adrien was about to say something as their teacher entered the classroom late and out of breath.

"Sorry class that I'm late. I had some personal issues and traffic was a problem. Without any further ado, shall we get start-"She was interrupted by a distant yelling outside.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! HELP ME!" Yelled the voice of an elderly lady.

"An akuma!" Adrien and Marinette both headed over the bathroom, making sure it was clear for them to safely transform.

 **Hey guys! Please know that this is my first fanfiction I've EVER wrote, so it may not be that good... Anyways, please leave reviews on what you would like to see next, questions, or if you have any constructive criticism on the story. If this story gets enough views and if you guys like it, I'll update. Anyways, thanks for reading :) !**


End file.
